


Onigiri love

by dusk037



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamada didn't get the last onigiri, but he's got <i>him</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onigiri love

"Score!" Yamada sets his eyes on the 'prize', the last jumbo-onigiri on the convenience store's food display. He's just about to reach for it when an arm shoots out from behind him, long fingers and even longer arms grabbing hold of the prized food item.

He turns around to glare―and possibly give the man the tongue-lashing of his life―when he sees first the shock of a blond hair on top of the man's (really tall) head, then the brightest smile on his lips the next. The man looks so perfectly happy with the onigiri in his hand, oblivious to the person in front of him.

For a moment, Yamada stares, dumbstruck, but the initial awe wears off enough when the other person starts to walk away. _"Excuse me,"_ Yamada begins, with all the indignance he could muster in his relatively short form and making himself bigger than the actually is. "I was going to get that," he gestures to the food item in the man's hands.

"I've looked forward to it for all of today, too. Couldn't get out of class until just now. And now you've just casually taken it when I was about to reach―" he stops himself, the other man looking from indignant, to guilty, to kicked-puppy in a matter of seconds.

Yamada feels himself melt at the look on the taller man's face, and his tone softens, "All right, I'll just have to buy myself something else, huh."

The other man brightens, and Yamada watches as he practically bounces on his feet to the cashier. He shakes his head a little, finding himself smiling a small smile at the sight, and he picks up a curry-bento instead.

Yamada's perched on a bench outside, just across the convenience store, preparing to eat the curry-bento he bought as a snack. He feels something cold on his cheek before he could break the wooden chopsticks and dig in, feeling his eyes cross and refocus and finally widen in pleased surprise. A can of his favorite strawberry-flavored soda is held close to him by long, slender fingers.

"I'm really sorry about earlier," a voice from behind the soda can says. It's the tall blond from before, deeply apologetic and a little hesitant in his tone.

Yamada shakes his head, no trace of annoyance nor malice in his face and tone when he says, "It's okay." He sets the bento box aside, freeing his hand to accept the taller man's peace offering of sorts.

"I'm Nakajima Yuto," the taller man introduces himself, rather belatedly.

"I'm Yamada Ryosuke." He looks at the soda can some more, "How did you know that I like this flavor?"

Yuto rubs a hand on the back of his head, sheepish. "Convenience store lady," he admits. "I asked her, and she said you always bought that. She was very helpful."

What he doesn't tell Yamada was the overly eager way the lady spoke of him, obvious in her crush. What he doesn't tell Yamada is the way his own chest constricted a little at that.

What he does tell Yamada, however, is that he'd like to meet again. In more favorable circumstances. The smile on Yamada's face when he agrees more than steals his breath away, and Yuto watches as the other man happily says his thanks for the food and digs in. Yuto says a small, " _itadakimasu_ ," unwrapping the onigiri. He takes a bite and smiles, _"Score!"_

...

(Outtake)

"Did you say something?" Yamada asks through his mouthful of food, turning to Yuto with curious eyes. He then remembers his own manners, chewing as quickly as properly possible, and swallowing. He asks again, "Did you say something?"

The other man fumbles with his bite of onigiri, almost forgetting how to chew and swallow, and Yamada laughs. The laughter stops when Yamada sees the pout on Yuto's face, having finished that first bite while Yamada was busy laughing.

His hand starts rubbing placating circles on the other man's back. "Sorry, sorry," Yamada soothes, though there's nothing apologetic in the way his eyes still sparkle with mischief. 

Yuto still has that pout, but he's more collected than earlier. "I was just thinking," Yuto offers the onigiri, "we can share?" 

Yamada's eyes sparkles some more, beyond happy with the prospect of more food.

**Author's Note:**

> 27 people signed up for the latest round of shiritori, and therefore divided into five teams. I happen to be the first person in my team, and mod-san allowed us free reign with our starting word. :D/
> 
> Join us if you haven't already! Visit the lj comm: writetomyheart.


End file.
